Little Horn Dog
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Tomoki and Sohara have an interesting lifestyle that involves bondage, femdom, and more. You have been warned! Semi-AU. Oneshot. Lemon.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Heaven's Lost Property.

Summary: Oneshot: Tomoki and Sohara have an interesting lifestyle that involves bondage, femdom, and more. You have been warned! Semi-AU. Lemon.

Beta: Dragon_Wizard91

Sohara smiled lovingly as she cupped Tomoki's face with her hands, kissing him full on the lips. Their tongues dueling between their mouths in the candle lit room. Their passion and love flowed effortlessly and wordless between each other as her velvet covered fingers stroked his face and ran through his hair.

Moments later, she pulled back, slowly with a brief bridge of saliva between them. They stared into each other's eyes, shimmering amorously, with just a bit of anxiousness in Tomoki's eyes and amusement in Sohara's. She giggled, giving him a parting kiss on the forehead as she strapped a red ball gag into his mouth. With her work done, she rose from her knees as the naked man in metal stockades stared up in worship at her body: clad in a violet leather corset, black high heel boots, velvet gloves that went up to her elbows, lacy purple panties, and a simple black collar on her neck.

Without a word, she walked around her restrained lover, her steps echoing ominously in the quiet room, her hand leaving a trail of butterfly touches down his spine, making him shiver in delight. Once she stood behind him, she giggled a bit as she patted his rear, looking down to his jewels. His cock was bound in a simple cock-cage, made of a see-through material shaped into a slit tube. Not inherently painful or overtly small…just enough to be slightly painful with an erection. It was hard and dripping with pre-cum as he waited for her.

The balls, a bit swollen from lack of orgasm, had two strips on them. The one at the base was metal and connected to the cage, making removing it near impossible without the key. The second was a triple black band- one band going around each side, and one under the middle, hugging and separating each of his balls in a non-painful manner.

If anyone bothered to study them, they would notice that the band and Sohara's collars had the same color, material and overall look…a little proof that she was as much HIS Dominant as he was HER Submissive.

She cupped and gently squeezed his balls, eliciting a groan from the immobile male, "Oh, Tomo, my Little Horn Dog," She cooed affectionately, "Whatever shall I do with you?" She asked herself, rubbing and kneading his sack gently between her fingers for another moment before releasing them. Leisurely, as if to just keep him in suspense a bit longer, her hand floated over a cart next to her, deviant items set on it as neatly as a surgeon's tools.

She hummed audibly, making Tomoki tense up a bit as she examined her options. She held up a dildo, a bit bigger than Tomoki's respectable five-and-a-half inches, with a tempting smirk before shaking her head in amusement, returning it to the table. Her hand settled on a baby blue butt plug, about three inches long and half as thick at the largest section. She suppressed a giggle at the fake dog-tail attached to it. Rather than being long and bushy, like a husky or wolf, it was slender and a bit crooked- modeled after a wiener dog, only to a larger size.

With a nod, she brought it to Tomoki's rose bud, gently pressing the tip in, making Tomoki groan a bit. Sohara, in turn, gave gentle and comforting shushes as her free hand reassuringly ran up and down his side. As the largest section of the plug made its way through, Sohara smile as she leaned over to whisper in Tomoki's ear, her breasts firmly against his back, "See, you handled that well, Tomo," She whispered, her breath hot on his ear, her right hand stroking his chest before trailing down teasing towards his groin. He moaned in want as she leaned back up, her hand stroking around his hips instead of going for his caged manhood, "Just a bit longer," She promised as she picked up another item.

It was a paddle, looking very much like a ping pong paddle but made of leather. She juggled and rolled it about in her hand, getting a proper feel and grip on it. Once she did, she smirked lightly as she hovered it over his rear for a moment. Silently, she reeled her arm back and brought it down on the right cheek, getting a startled gasp from her Horn Dog before he began groaning in pain into the gag. Sohara paid him no mind as she brought her arm up the other way before bringing it down on the left cheek…then the right, and the right again and then the left, right, twice more on the left, than once more on each cheek.

"There you go, your daily ten swats," She said as she rubbed his rear tenderly while he panted and leaned on the frame a bit, "Now...here's a few more for your perverted acts today," She said softly, bringing the paddle down once more, making him gasp and groan again, "That's for peeking in the girl's locker room," She explained, never raising her voice, even as she brought down another, "That's for flipping my skirt up...That's for stealing my bra...And this is for ogling that waitress," She said, smirking at the last one. She waited until she heard Tomoki sigh in relief before bringing the paddle up and giving a small but firm swat to Tomoki's balls, "That was just for fun," She added on playfully

Despite his wincing, Tomoki chuckled into the gag as he heard Sohara put the paddle down. He squeaked, just a bit, as he felt the butt plug starting to vibrate lightly in his ass and felt the tail wagging back and forth. Shivering from the anal stimulation, he whined affectionately as he felt a dog collar being strapped around his neck, just before Sohara undid his restraints. She smiled down at him as he crouched on all fours, staring up at her to return the smile around his gag, "Come along, my little Horn Dog," She ordered, gently tugging on the clip-on leash to lead him to her throne.

Throne was a bit of an overstatement. It was really just a comfy, plush chair that she sat in with a pleasant sigh. Her smile widened a bit as Tomoki leaned down to nuzzle her high heel boots with his face. She pulled lightly on the leash, prompting him to place his head on the chair, right between her legs. With a giggle, she leaned forward to undo the gag, tossing it aside carelessly as she cupped his face once more, bringing his mouth in for a another kiss.

Once more, their tongues tangoed and waltzed across the dance floor that was their mouths. Tomoki's would dive right in, resulting in Sohara's quickly snaking around his. She would run across the bottom of his mouth and he across the top of hers, before leaping back at each other to intertwine again. In the end, Sohara gently trapped his tongue with her teeth, humming and sucking on the muscle as her tongue teased the tip. This resulted in a few seconds of moaning on Tomoki's end before Sohara pulled back, her teeth lightly trailing over his tongue.

She smiled down at him as he savored the taste of her mouth, one of her boots fiddling with his cage a bit, "You've been a good boy lately, My Horn Dog. Your perversion, when not focused on me, has very much toned down. And you've been doing much better in college and at doing your chores for me," She praised, petting his dark locks lightly before reclining in her seat, "Barring any slip ups, I shall be rewarding you in a bit," She promised, his eyes alight with eagerness, pride, and happiness. With a playful smile, she pulled her panties to one side with a finger, showing her sex to him, "Now, enjoy your treat in the meantime," She commanded in a sultry voice.

Tomoki didn't need to be told twice, burying his mouth into her pussy, his tongue lapping like a hound desperate from thirst. Sohara let out a small, controlled moan as she petted his hair encouragingly. Feeling his nose blow cool air upon her clitoral hood, she shuddered in delight as she brought her hand away from her groin to cup and kneed her left breast through the corset. Tomoki, without ever being told, brought his hand up to hold her undergarment from obstructing him.

Wetting her dry lips, Sohara arched her back with a gasp, gripping his hair to pull Tomoki further into her womanhood. As her face grew flushed, she pulled down her corset roughly and gripped her breast, squeezing her hardened nipple between the length of two fingers, "Tomo...," She moaned out lovingly, her eyes hazed with lust, "Deeper, Tomo, faster. Eat me out! Lick me clean!" She urged on, forcing a smirk onto her face, "I-if you don't, I'll chop you like I used to," She joked, before losing herself to another moan, shuddering as she felt him chuckle against her, or into as it were.

Sohara hadn't once used her signature move since the start of this relationship and had no intention of starting now.

Arcing his head back to push further, Tomoki relished in her increasingly frequent gasps and moans, his tongue getting closer and closer to the more sensitive regions of her folds, each layer more delicious than the last. Knowing it wouldn't be too long, he reached up his spare arm to kneed her unattended breast. As if waiting for that exact moment, Sohara locked her legs behind him and held him firmly in place, like she was trying to crush him against the chair.

With a final, sharp gasp, Sohara's whole body went rigid for several minutes as her juices flooded into Tomoki's mouth. His hand left her breast and slipped back under her leg, coming down to let the stray drops of her essence pool in his palm. As her pet dutifully drank away, Sohara allowed herself to relax, her body going a bit limp. Her breasts hung out in the cool air, her legs slowly fell back to either side of Tomoki, one hand toyed with her end of the leash and the other petted his hair. She gazed up at the ceiling a bit longer, enjoying the utter bliss of the moment.

With a content sigh, she brought her gaze down upon her lover, seeing him leaning back to lap up the rest of his _treat_ from his hand. Her eyes trailed down, seeing the slight laboring of his breath and saw his cock-cage bouncing a bit from arousal, "Good Little Horn Dog," She said airily, her eyes half lidded. He grinned a bit at her praise, rather cutely, eliciting another giggle from her. Smiling, she slowly rose to her feet, leash in hand, as he gazed up curiously at her, "Your turn," She explained simply, holding back another giggle at the excited look in his eye, the near-forgotten butt plug making him all the more adorable in her eyes.

Without another word, she walked with him eagerly at her heels. They left their room of toys and soon entered a bedroom. It was simple enough with a queen-sized bed, closed curtains, a television and an empty padded cage. None of this really interested them at the moment as Sohara went to a nightstand, opening the drawer to pull out three items: An onahole, a set of keys, and a pair of hand cuffs. She looked at Tomoki, who made the effort of panting like an excited dog as his plug-tail wagged, "Ready?" She asked in amusement.

Instead of answering, he turned around and crossed his wrists behind his back as he stood on two legs. Sohara, in turned, fastened the cuffs onto him, tightening them appropriately. Humming for a second, Sohara grasped the butt plug, turning it off and slowly removing with a small groan from Tomoki. Grabbing his shoulders, she turned him around and pushed him to sit back on the bed. Crouching in front of his groin this time, Sohara gently grasped his captured manhood, bringing the key to the lock and undoing it with a click. Gingerly, she undid and removed the cage with care and set it on the nightstand with the keys and plug.

As if it were a dog itself, Sohara took the now-free member in her hand and stroked her velvet gloves on its head, pre-cum staining them with glistening smears, "Hello there, My Little Dog-Horn. No need to cry, I'm here now. Sorry I haven't brought you out to play for a little while, but I promise I'll make it worth the wait," She said soothingly before standing back up to grab the onahole. Tomoki, grinning in anticipation, took the hint to scooch back and make room for her.

Sohara crawled onto the bed with half-lidded eyes as she got up to Tomoki's left side, her breasts and legs practically melding onto his body as she brought one arm around his back, casually removing the collar and discarding it before pushing him to face her. For the third time, their mouths joined to ravage each other's. Tomoki moaned sharply into the kiss as Sohara sunk the cock-sheath upon his staff at a slow, almost torturous pace. Her speed never changed and never even paused as she ran it up and down his length. With another moan, he temporarily broke the kiss, "So...So..." he whispered softly, begging.

"Hmm?" She asked inquisitively, her eyes dancing in amusement.

"Sohara...don't tease me," He pleaded, shivering as she continued.

"Oh, so you do speak. I was starting to think my Horn Dog might have forgotten that trick," She joked with a giggle.

"Sohara, please...," He begged with a small bit of sweat

"Don't worry, Tomo, this isn't a punishment. I just want to take you for a nice, slow walk," She assured with a smile, even as he squirmed a bit, "It might take a while and you'll probably have a bit of buildup, but the ending will be worth it, I promise," She assured, stroking his face reassuringly.

"O-okay," He said, deciding to trust her as he always did.

"Good boy. Now give mama a kiss," She ordered playfully, restarting the kissing war between them, her side obviously winning this time.

Tomoki's mind was getting hazier and hazier as time went on. All he wanted to do was for Sohara to pump his cock like the onahole was a piston. She, however, insisted on the slow and steady route. He hadn't cum in five days, a new record for them and his cock was more than a bit ready for some relief. His moans and groans only increased as he started to become hyper aware of everything: The taste of her mouth, the texture of her tongue, the softness of her breasts, her legs keeping him from bucking his hips upwards and every snail paced crawl of the toy on his cock.

Eventually, he could no longer focus on the kiss, half-way sounding like a zombie to Sohara's amusement. Taking that as victory, she impishly began to suckle and nip at his neck and ear, leaving hickey marks as if to prove she had been there. Deciding to give him a bit of mercy, she moved her hand from around his back and snuck them down to his balls, cupping and kneading them once more. If only slightly, it did hasten Tomoki's climax.

Despite the slow pace, Tomoki found himself panting, sweating, and ready to blow. How long it had been, he would never be able to tell. He wasn't even sure if Sohara had sped up or it he just reached his boiling point, either way, his cum flooded into the sex toy, filling it with his seed. Panting heavily now, he collapsed against the bed to Sohara's amusement, "I'll..I'll clean up in a-" Tomoki started, only for Sohara to put a finger to his lips.

"You've done enough," She assured with a smile, "Rest, My Little Horn Dog," She ordered, stroking his hair as she sat beside him. Unable and unwilling to disobey that particular order, Tomoki yawned a bit as he allowed himself to fall asleep on Sohara's bed, who smiled happily at him before looking about the room.

She glanced at the empty cage for a moment before shaking her head of the thought. Quietly, she rose to take the onahole and the butt plug out of the room, putting them in a sack hanging from a hook in the bathroom. The label over it read: Toys to be cleaned. She returned, putting the collar on top of the cage in lieu of putting it up until morning. Looking down at herself and then noticing the late time, she shrugged before sitting down to remove her boots, leaving her outfit on and her breasts out for the night.

She turned to the night stand, seeing the keys and cock-cage. After a moment's thought, she decided against it. Instead, she pulled out a spare blanket from the second nightstand drawer. Finally, she proceeded to curl up to Tomoki, wrapping an arm around him as she pulled the blanket over their forms. Staring lovingly into his face, she laid there as sleep too drifted over her, "Night, Tomo," she said, closing her eyes and missing the smirk on his face.

 _'Night...Mistress Sohara.'_

 **End of Chapter**

Wow...well, there that is. I'll be honest, I did not plan this out. I started writing a smaller bit and ended up spending the better part of a day creating this. Since there isn't always a lot of HLP/SnO fics around, and this is probably my single best piece of erotic work ever, I decided I had to publish it.

Hope you all enjoyed this. Might, MIGHT become a multi-chapter, but...well, A. No plans. B. I don't know if I can top that.

PS The "Little Horn Dog" line is a refference to the scenes from Sohara's dreams- one of her dream-selves called him that. XP


End file.
